Secret Admirer (Remake)
by Daiseytherabbit
Summary: Made from CreepyMcPasta's Secret Admirer, but rewritten in my version. Secret AdmirerxOC


Secret Admirer (Russia)

I'm writing to tell you...how I really feel...you probably didn't notice but for the longest time...I've always been there for you...I want you to know what I've done and I hope opening up to you, like this, you'll hopefully feel the same way for me...and we could be happy together...forever...

I remember, long ago, when you first came to the mansion, a new country that had been lost for years and finally returned after so long. As soon as you walked in, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world... When your chocolate brown eyes caught mine for a brief moment as you scanned across the familiar faces in the room. I wanted to be with you...forever...

I was heartbroken though, when I didn't have the chance to greet you personally since Arthur had taken upon himself to show you around the building. You didn't really notice me much...you were always with your brother or in your room, confused about your new role in the world...who am I kidding, at least you had a better chance at making friends than me...

The one thing that got me through all those days of loneliness was watching you, admiring everything you did...the way you graced through your day without false, sincerely left me in awe...day in...and day out...

As the weeks went by, everyone was fascinated by the new addition to mansion, both genders actually. You were followed after all the male countries in the whole mansion, even the most unexpected ones, such as Ludwig and Berwald, but you only blushed and turned away at their affections. The girls loved how cute you looked. You always had your outfits and hair perfect, which made you admired...but hated...

It's sad...but it's human nature get jealous and we are all guilty of this crime...what they ended up doing however, was far out of line...

I saw how they hurt you when my allies weren't looking, they would shove you into any hard object, which often was the wall. When you stumbled and slammed into the wall, my allies would turn and your step-mother would look at you with a false concern look on her wrinkling face and say "Watch where you're going, dear" and go about her business giving time for her children to torment you more.

Witnessing it happen every minute, burned me up inside...Seeing you have this torture for being better than them, it was painful to watch it happen every time. I hoped it would die down but... it got worse...

I saw when your tormentors would pinch your lovely skin painfully and quick when you weren't expecting it...just because you refused to eat. I was there when they nearly set your hands on fire in the kitchen , just because they thought you were condescending when you offered to help with their cooking...and I caught glimpse when they actually threw you to the ground in the backyard, and threatened to let your step-brother, the obese one, rape you until you cried...simply because you tried to tell Alfred what they and your fake mother were doing to you...

After that accident, they locked you in the closet...usually they wouldn't do anything but yell frightening things at you...the worst part was...you'd never know when they snap and suddenly attack you more brutally...when only a few inches away from you with a wooden door between you and them...

It tore me apart...to see the girl I loved...feel so vulnerable...I wanted to fix it...

What I knew was that there were three main tormentors that were consistent. I knew more but they seemed to do it, out of peer pressure.

The main culprit was that nasty whore, Anne, who you called your mother. She was simply jealous of everything about you. All the things I mentioned earlier about you that deemed you great, burned her up inside...she use to have everything she wanted from all the men she used but that ended soon after she had kidnapped you. All the things she wasn't in her childhood that she still dreamed about to this day...was you...Because of that, she abused you out of envy and jealousy, making me even angered at her more. But eventually she'll pay for those unforgivable sins.

The second one, who had a sicking lust for you, was that asshole step-brother, Bruce. He was a pathetic plump man who couldn't pay off his rent and soon went off to live with his mother. When he first laid eyes on your toddler body, he instantly grew a incestous desire for your body. As you slowly matured over the years of being tormented by them, his lust for you grew as well until he practically molested you in front of everyone. He made useless attempts to make you have sex with him with songs about incest and desire for you with that hideous voice of his but it was pointless...you already knew what he wanted...For some stupid reason, he thought that if he babied you, your toddler like innocence and curiosity for him would come back but you already seen the troll like monster underneath his skin...

The last people were those annoying twins, Olive and Adrian. They had it out for you when you first arrived in their family. They once had the spotlight on them and boy, did they love it...they took everyone's love for them and used for their own selfish need without any second thoughts...But all that changed when you came into the picture...They then took it upon themselves to abuse you and insult you with horrible words that ruined your childish innocence and made you become the unsociable girl you are now.

In the last days of the mansion before it would be turned into a town, I knew they had a plan sorted out for you. So I took it into my own hands to deal with it...because I love you...and I didn't want your last few days at the mansion to be ruined...

The first person I convinced to not mess with you any more was Bruce. Now, I knew I could have taken him on myself but I knew that he would squeal for help like the pig he is in a moment of panic..but in the end...that would be his downfall...

I knew where he kept his pills for his 'singing', which were also his pills for his panic attacks...It wasn't hard to find since he has no sense of security and puts it on the coffee table in the living room, not giving a thought if something might happen to them.

I took them away with ease and took each out, dumping them into the sink and watched them slid into the dark faucet. I smiled and went under the sink where the Lysol and bleach sat and took them out. He would basically dumped all the pills into his mouth, not soaring a glance at the inside of the green dark case. I poured little of each chemicals into the bottle before giving the container a shake...just for good luck...

I walked up to him and handed them to him, asking if he wanted to get something at the store for you. He paid no mind or caution at why I would ask him or why I had his pills and accepted the offer...the fool...we were halfway to the store, in the park which led to it, when he began to practice singing.

Heh, the bastard thinks as though everyone's attention is on him...He opened up his pills, not glancing down at them and dumped it all into his mouth, swallowing it instantly. His eyes widen when he processed the once liquid in his mouth and soon felt the effects of the chemicals.

I smiled gleefully as he clutched his throat, feeling the bleach burn his insides from within and looked at me, with those pig like eyes that held pathetic help. People stopped, watching us and soon went to aid while I stood back and watched his death. Foam poured from his mouth, running down his chin as he fell to the ground, seizures shaking through his entire fat body like earthquakes.

As he inched towards his end, his eyes caught mine and I instantly knew that he realized that it was me who did this to him. His eyes soon rolled to the back of his head and...he was gone...Everyone began to panic and scream, not noticing my smirk as I walked away, my coat trailing after me in the slight breeze. 'Hope you go to hell, you sick desperate bastard'

As I walked back to the house, I worked up the list...The twins were next...they were always jealous about how everyone quickly liked you...

I silently slipped into their room, thankful that everyone was asleep at this hour...so there was no way that anyone would be awake to see me come in and out their room. I pounced on Adrian first, muffling his mouth and pushed my fingers into his neck, pressing on his nerve spot. He went limp and I creeped towards Olive's bed, sleeping like the devil she was. I gently put my hand over her neck and her eyes fluttered open, meeting mine.

She had no time to react since I drew out my lead pipe and smashed her skull in. It was a shame I couldn't torture her for a bit but I need her body for my plan for her mother. I tied Adrian to his bed, putting a sock into his mouth, and slapped him, causing him to jolt to reality. His eyes darted around in fear as I reached into my coat and took out some jars and my knife.

His eyes caught sight of this and he began to quiver in fright. I smiled wide and held my knife to his neck, right near his vocal cords. "Hе говорю зла" (Speak no evil)

I slit his vocal chords, making sure to delicately to not rupture any of his windpipe as he squirmed violently under me, screaming and I took out a needle and black thread. I pricked my finger, watching the crimson liquid come out and looked down at Adrian. His eyes widen as I slowly took the sock out of his mouth.

He opened his mouth to scream, now that his mouth was exposed, only to find himself croaking lowly as blood bubbled out his throat. He croaked more, clenching his eyes shut at the soaring pain that erupted from his vocal cords.

He stopped, whimpering as I leaned close to his face and held the needle to his eye. I smiled, my purple orbs shining. "Не смотрите на плохоe" (See no evil) I began to sew his eyes close as he screamed, tears welling up in his eyes and began to squirm like the worm he was.

After sewing both his eyes shut, I flicked away the needle and thread, chuckling at his croaked sobs. I pulled out my pipe and tapped both his ears, watching him freeze up in horror. Knowing that his only last sense was hearing, I gave a soft laugh.  
"Не внимай злу" (Hear no evil)

I raised the metal object in the air and brought it down on his right ear. He screamed, tears mixed with blood streaming down his bruised face. After punching in his ears into his skull, I was gleeful to see blood covering my 'magic wand'.

I grinned excitingly and began to bash his face in, too caught in the moment of joy and adrenaline. Blood splayed on the walls, the bed, floor, my coat, heh even on the ceiling. Of course he passed away by the third blow and left this earth, in a painful route to die...

I saved the worst for last...I had something special planned out for Anne...she was by far the worst to you...she made your life a living hell...and this...was unacceptable...Someone as perfect as you should ever have the displeasure to have known these people...so I carefully set the pieces and waited...

She had been getting up to get a drink and walked into the dark kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light. As she passed by me, I watched her wobble to the fridge with a large smile. Now...just inches away from me...Was your main source of problems...and now I could just end it all...but no...I want her to feel the same pain you felt through all the years of being hurt and treated like a freak...

I tackled her and quickly stuffed the chloroform covered handkerchief in her face. In only a few seconds, her body went limp and I began to drag her outside, towards the abandoned factory nearby, carefully...so no witnesses would intervene..and so no one would find her body anytime soon...I laid her on the platform, and did my routine of tying her up.

I gagged her, knowing that she was going to scream for what I was about to do...I pulled out my knife, making sure she saw the glimmer of its sharp edge and smiled innocently at her. She glared at me and screamed curses at me. I frowned and sighed. I grabbed a fistful if her greasy hair and yanking her head forward before I slammed it back down onto the platform, causing her to scream in pain. I chuckled, pulling out my materials. I rested the container near a table near me and began to stir the spoon inside of it, bending down. I stood up, and held it up for her to look inside...

She looked down at it and her eyes widen. She began to cry, squirming wildly as I slowly moved the gag. Her scream echoed through the warehouse but it was cut shortly as I began to pour the contents down her throat.

She let out a sob, trying to force it out but quickly swallowed it down when I began to dig my knife into her stomach. I smiled manically as she finished it all and I dropped it to the floor. She lowered her head, coughing out blood...no not her blood...the blood of three if your deceased tormentors...I bet you're thinking that I forced her to drink only blood but...that wasn't the only thing she swallowed down, my sunflower...

You must be wondering what else I tortured her with but I rather not include those facts into this letter. I don't want my precious doll to have nightmares now, da? As I write this letter to you, I could still hear her cries in the back of my head, reminding me of how much I love you to have done this...

I could imagine your screaming about now...in fact...I'll know you be...and I'll be close enough to hear it...and by you stopping...I'll know that you have gotten to this point of my letter...so I'll start making my way in...

It's pretty easy to get inside your room, after the first few times. You probably thought it was your brother that left this in your room in the first place...no...it was me.

Don't be afraid of the noise outside...it's only me.

Put down the phone. I know by now that you've got it in your hand...but I've already cut the phone line.

Don't bother calling for your dogs...if you haven't done already...I've already silence them...

You can stop your crying now...I am always right outside your door...

Unlock it now...  
And soon...it will just be you and me...together...forever...

Lots of Sunflowers,  
Your Secret Admirer 3


End file.
